Ai ! A Sweet Poison !
by Sweet Sweet Love Star
Summary: Sakura was born with a curse, a curse that will destroy friendship, family and most important of all, love. Will she survive for long, and more importantly, how?
1. Prolouge: Sensei ? !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ai !? A Sweet Poison !!**

Love !? A Sweet Poison !!

_Sweet Sweet Love Star  
_

**Summary:** Sakura was born with a curse, a curse that will destroy friendship, family and most important of all, **love**. Will she survive for long, and more importantly, **how**?

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

_Scene Change_

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream _

Words: 1,496

Pages: 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke,_

_Sasuke,_

_Sasuke,_

_Sasuke,_

_Sasuke,_

……_.._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Sasuk-_

"Stop!!" He shouted angrily.

"Well then you shouldn't be so distant, talk to people once in a while!" I shouted back.

"Why is it any of your business what I do?!" He shouted as he stood up, slamming his hand on the desk.

"It is my business because I want someone to talk to if I have to sit next to you!" I shouted back, also slamming my hand on the desk.

Other students were crowding around us, shouting "Fight, fight!"

I looked at the other students and smirked, "Well Sasuke-chan, we'd better give what the people want."

He smirked and nodded his head. I instantly jumped behind the desk and flippedpushed it up towards Sasuke, he dodged as it shattered in many pieces of wood. Sasuke was about to do his signature fire jutsu when we were rudely interrupted.

"What are you two doing! Stop this right now!" Yelled the teacher from the door way.

I looked at the teacher then smiled sweetly, "Oh, nothing sensei. Just a _friendly_ spar". Sasuke muttered something as the teacher told everyone to sit down.

"Okay everyone, you are the lucky graduates who have passed this years exams, you will be put into three man squads to-

"What?! Three man squads, you've got to be kidding me! They will just bring me down!!" I shouted angrily.

"For once I agree" Muttered Sasuke, I told him to shut up.

"Sit down Sakura! This will only improve your teamwork if you go on other missions and you will do what I tell you to!" Yelled Iruka-sensei.

I muttered swear words and sat down.

Okay everyone, you will be placed in a team with a balance of power and skill. You will balance out your teams flaws and weaknesses. Do not object when you are placed into teams, I also out you into teams without your friends, just to make things harder for you.

I sighed "Look's like I won't be in Naruto-chan's team".

I wasn't really listening until I heard the names of people I actually knew. "Okay team 6, will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga." I snickered, I knew how much Naruto thought Hinata and Shino were creepy.

I sighed and laid my head on my desk, "Team 7, will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Ami Hanaiki and Karin Uchirama" I burst into laughing and Sasuke turned completely white, until five seconds later he shook out of it. Karin and Ami squealed with delight, which made my laugh more.

"Sakura, please restrain yourself from laughing. Team 8 will consist of, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka" I almost fainted from shock, Sasuke snickered. I growled and stood up, slamming my hand on the desk.

"Iruka! How could you put into the same team as those barbarians, I am too good for them!" I shouted angrily.

"Sakura! Sit down, I put an intelligent person with two of the most dense!" Shouted Iruka.

"Are you calling me stupid?! I'll kick your butt, right here right now!" I yelled rolling up my sleeves.

I was about to walk up to Iruka when I felt my feet bind to the floor. I growled "Nara! release your jutsu this instant! You don't want me to kick your b-"

"Sakura! For your most unnecessary behavior you will be staying here for your lunch break!" Iruka yelled with a red face.

I mumbled something and sat down again, with my forehead on my desk. "You know Sak-"Said Sasuke before I cut him off "Shut up". He only sighed and we both listened for the next and final team.

"Okay, for the last team, team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi and Komakai Natsuko". When Iruka had finally finished announcing the teams everyone got up and got their lunch. I quickly got my lunch and tried to sneak out of the room when I saw Iruka standing infront of me, with his arms crossed.

"Well hello there, Iruka. I was just about to leave for lunch" I said while smiling so sweet it gave him a toothache. He sighed and let me go, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the classroom.

I was running past all the other students when I spotted Shikamaru lying on the grass. I smiled and walked over to him, I stood infront of him smiling. "Hello Nara" I said sweetly. He only nodded and waved me away. I pouted and laid next to him, "What are you staring at?" I asked curiously.

He sighed and said, "The clouds, what else?" I frowned and reached into my bag, I pulled out a bag of chips. I sat up and opened it and put them on the grassy floor between us, "Want any?" I asked while eating.

He stared at me strangely for a while until I finally asked "What?" He just sighed and said, "It's nothing, you just remind me of someone".

I only smiled and laid down with Shikamaru, we talked about things until the bell rang. When we heard the bell me and Shikamaru walked back to the classroom together, until I heard someone yell my name.

I turned around and saw Sasuke, I greeted him and I told Shikamaru to go to the class and meet me there. "Hi Sakura!" He said happily. I looked at him strangely and said "Are you okay?". He only nodded and leaned in towards me.

I stood there dumbfounded when his lips touched mine, my eyes widened. I quickly stuck my index finger into his neck, he poofed and there revealed Naruto….

Naruto…." I muttered. He paled and I punched him in the face and flew back many feet. I ran up to him and held up by his collar, and smacked him silly.

"Naruto, do this again and I will **kill** you" I said darkly as I left him on the floor, bloody and bruised. While I was walking back I continued to mutter something along the lines of "I can't believe he took my first kiss". By the time I got back to the class there was only three teams left, waiting for their sensei's.

I greeted Kiba and Shikamaru with a warm smile. I watched as the last two teams left with their sensei's, I sighed and Kiba said "What the hell is taking him so long?!" Shikamaru merely sighed as we watched Kiba placed an eraser on the top of the door.

I opened my mouth to say something but the doorknob started to shake, Kiba quickly hopped off the stool he was standing on and ran back to the chair he was sitting on. When the door slid open the eraser fell on our sensei's head and then fell to the floor with a _thud_.

Our sensei stared at us and opened his mouth to speak, we all leaned in with anticipation. "My first impression of all of you is….."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, this is just the prologue. The actual chapters will be Atleast five or seven pages long, I will be updating as much as possible, I am just a bit busy with my homework and my deviantART account. I hope you guys review my work and provide me with helpful criticism.

I enjoy writing for you guys and I might post some polls to ask you guys what you would like me to continue, I am happy to continue my stories for you. Just a bit busy, that's all and I apologize for my lack of updates and stories.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bell Test ? !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ai !? A Sweet Poison !!**

Love !? A Sweet Poison !!

_**Sweet Sweet Love Star**_

**Summary:** Sakura was born with a curse, a curse that will destroy friendship, family and most important of all, **love**. Will she survive for long, and more importantly, **how**?

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

_Scene Change_

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts / Dream _

Words: 3,828

Pages: 8

**Recap)**

Our sensei stared at us and opened his mouth to speak, we all leaned in with anticipation. "My first impression of all of you is….."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I absolutely hate you"

We all fell to the floor with surprise, I got up and yelled, "What?! How could you say that to your students?!" Our new 'sensei' was dressed in the regular Konohagakure jounin uniform, his hair was jet black and was spiked up, it covered his left eye and his right eye was a bright violet, he also wore a large black scarf that covered his nose and below, it hung down up to his knees.

We are stared at him in shock. He made a gesture for us to follow and we obeyed quietly. We walked up the stairs in the academy and up into roof. Our sensei sat on the railing while we sat on the steps, opposite him. "Okay kiddies, tell me about your self. What's your talents, hobbies and dreams for the future, that kind of stuff".

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first, you are our sensei after all" Said Shikamaru smugly. "Okay then, my name is Otaru Mikami, I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things, my hobbies and dream is none for your business, now you go".

"Uh, I'll guess I will start then. My name is Sakura Haruno, I like peach castella, green tea ice cream and sunflowers. I dislike water, weasels and tomatoes, my hobbies are training and drawing and my dream for the future is none of your business." I said as I smiled sweetly.

The boys stared at me for a while until Kiba spoke up, "I guess I'll go then. My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like kushidango and dogs. I dislike cats, my hobbies are training and playing with Akamaru and my dream for the future is to be one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha!" I smiled at him while Shikamaru only nodded.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru until he finally spoke up, "My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like clouds and nothing else. I dislike any type of work and anything sour. My hobbies are relaxing and that's it. My dream for the future is too lead a normal life with a normal wife and kids".

"Okay then kiddies, since we all introduced ourselves we will start training tomorrow, oh and one last thing. Out of sixty students only nine will become fully fledged ninjas, anyway. Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven, 5.00am sharp" He waved at us and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Only nine out of sixty, eh? That means we only have an 18 percent of success" Said Shikamaru as he sighed. "Well, this is going to fun. I'll see you guys later, I have some training to do" I said as I walked off.

_Training Grounds Four, 7.29PM_

I punched the boulder with my fist and only a small crack appeared, I winced as my fist made contact with the hard boulder. I looked at my fist and saw the blood leak through the bandages, I sighed and wrapped yet another layer of bandages over them.

I focused as much chakra as possible into this last punch, I slammed my fist into the boulder and the crack grew a little bit bigger. I had been working on this for four years, trying to break this boulder. One day there was a typhoon and the boulder ended up in the middle of the forest and well, that's what's kept me busy for the last four years.

I walked behind the rock and scratched a number behind the rock, '32, 758'. It was my thirty two seven hundred and fifty eighth punch towards this rock. I still remember my first punch, my fist was bruised for days, but I never gave up.

I started to walk out of the forest until I felt something tug on my shirt. I turned around and saw a large dog. It was black and white and was missing his left eye and right ear, he also had a large wolfish appearance. I smiled and patted him on the head, I looked at his collar and saw the Inuzuka clan symbol.

"Hm, you are an Inuzuka, eh? I guess I'll take you back to your owners then, I bet the are missing you" I smiled at the dog and he started to follow me. We both continued to walk through the forest until I saw the Inuzuka compound.

I smiled and lead the dog to the door, I bent down and gave him a pat on the head. I got up and knocked on the door, I waited for a few minutes until the door finally slid open. There was Kiba standing in a light blue kimono.

I smiled and said "Hi Kiba-san, I found one of your dogs wondering in the forest and I though that I shoul-"

"Kuromaru-kun!" A brown haired female rushed past me and hugged the large dog, apparently his name is Kuromaru. I stared at the female, she had the red fang-like markings on her cheeks and had messy short brown hair.

"I am presuming this is your mother?" I asked sweetly. "Yeah, she really missed him. Thanks for finding him, Sakura. I really appreciate it" Said Kiba sheepishly. I smiled and looked at his mom, "I'll be going then, I'll see you tomorrow Kiba-san" I waved at him and walked off home.

_Training Grounds Seven, 4.21am_

I had gotten up early to do some training, I wanted to do some training before our test. By the time I reached to training grounds it was 4.25am. I kicked and punched a training log until the think ropes had been cut with my fists.

I sat down immediately after I had finished cutting the ropes of all three logs. I laid down in the lush green grass and stared into the sky, it was starting to get foggy. I closed my eyes for a second and reopened them, I shrieked when my face met Akamaru's.

He licked my face and I giggled madly and got up. I picked him up and held him up to my face, his wet nose touched mine and I giggled again. I placed him on the ground and scratched his belly, he was so adorable!

"Hey Sakura!" Yelled Kiba. "Hm? Oh hi guys!" I greeted Kiba and Shikamaru with a wave and smile. Akamaru saw Kiba and immediately ran up too him and jumped into his grey coat.

"Good morning kiddies, get ready for your first test" Said Otaru-sensei cheerfully. I smiled and Kiba and Shikamaru just stared at him.

"So, what's our first test?" I asked out of curiosity.

"_Otaru Mikami has never passed a student?! And he has a series of tests that not even a jounin can pass? How did he become a teacher in the first place?!"_

"Okay, here are the rules. I have two bells and all you have to do is get them, as simple as that" Explained Otaru-sensei. "That seems too easy and why is there only two bells, when there are three of us. That will just cause conflict and chaos between us" Said Shikamaru bluntly.

"Well, you just gotta find that out for yourself" Said Otaru-sensei, and then he just went away with a poof of black smoke.

I sighed and said, "Well I think that the aim of the test is teamwork, he will know that two of us will get the bells and leave the other out and then it will cause conflict between us and we will start to fight over who should get the bells and that would just break up the team" I explained in complete detail.

"She is right, we have to work together to complete this. We will fail if we don't work together" Replied Kiba, Shikamaru merely nodded.

"Okay here is the plan, Kiba will jump out and attack Otaru-sensei, thus distracting him. Then Shikamaru will trap him with your Shadow Possession Jutsu and then after that I will come out and take the bells, you guys got it?" I explained carefully. They both looked at me and then each other, then nodded.

We all got into position, surrounding Otaru-sensei. I removed a small mirror from under my sleeve and shined it in the light, towards where Kiba was.

Kiba ran towards Otaru-sensei with Akamaru by his side. Kiba jumped in the air and threw many kunai and shuriken at Otaru-sensei. "I know you can do better then that Kiba, try to use jutsu" Said Otaru-sensei bluntly, deflecting the weapons.

Kiba landed on the ground and made some hand seals and yelled "牙通牙, Gatsūga_!" _Kiba and Akamaru sped past Otaru-sensei at amazing speed, Otaru-sensei jumped in the air while dodging Kiba's attacks.

When he landed on the ground a shadow crawled up behind him and binded him to the ground. Otaru-sensei smirked at us "I seriously didn't expect you guys to do this well".

I rushed towards Otaru-sensei just as Shikamaru's jutsu lost effect. I kicked his chin and he flew into the into the air and he poofed into a log. I swore under my breath as I felt my leg get dragged under the soil.

Only my head was above the ground now, Kiba and Shikamaru stared at me blankly. They started to giggle which made me even angrier. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by saying "No!"

"Stop giggling like little girls and help me out!" I yelled angrily. They finally stopped laughing and helped me out of the ground. I brushed the dirt off my clothes and made a new plan.

"Okay then, we need a new plan. Any ideas?" I asked grumpily. "I guess that we could set up a trap and then use one of us to lure him in and then we will surprise him and take the bells"

"Better then Sakura's" Muttered Kiba. I slapped him across the head and told him to shut up. "So I guess we should set up a trap, any ideas?" Asked Shikamaru. "Can't we just make a wire that he can trip on so then when he trips on the wire it will trigger the trap and then weapons could fly towards him and then we get the bells" Said Kiba blankly.

"He's no that stupid, we have to think of something that is not that simple. It has to be more complicated. Well, here's my idea; we do Kiba's thing but we know he will expect the weapons, but when he triggers the trap the weapons will be blanks and turn into logs while flying towards him. While he is paying attention to those we will set up another trap that will send maybe bushins or something and they will fight him, thus distracting him again. While the bushins are attacking him that's when we come out and surprise him" I explained in perfect detail.

Shikamaru nodded while Kiba stared blankly, idiots. We went to the middle of the forest and set up the wires, weapons and bushins. "Think it's ready?" I asked, the both nodded so we got into position.

I attached some chakra strings to the wires, he probably wouldn't fall for it. After about five minutes Otaru-sensei finally walked by he looked at the wire and looked directly at where Kiba and Shikamaru are, he didn't look at me because I hid my chakra, those idiots!

"I am not stupid guys, I know you put this wire here to trap me" Yelled Otaru-sensei. I swore under my breath and pulled on the chakra strings, the wire was pulled and then trap was now triggered. Many weapons flew towards Sensei, he blocked them and looked ashamed. While the many weapons flew towards Sensei the our bushins were launched into the fight.

While he was fighting our bushin, we jumped into the fight. I jumped into the air and threw senbon at Otaru-sensei, he caught them and threw them back at me, I couldn't doge them in midair and they struck into my arms which I held infront of my face.

I fell to the ground and landed on my feet, I winced s my feet hit the ground. "Shikamaru, use the, Kagemane no jutsu now!" I yelled. He nodded and cast the jutsu over sensei.

Sensei was bound to the ground and Kiba used his, Gatsūga on sensei. While he was on the ground, injured. I jumped into the air and used my Kuro Shindou on sensei, he flew back and hit one of the boulders behind him, when he made impact with the boulder it shattered into pieces.

Shikamaru and Kiba were in absolute shock, while they were staring in awe I quickly grabbed the bells from his belt. I quickly walked back to Kiba and Shikamaru, they were staring at me with wide eyes. I stared at them blankly, "What?"

"It's just, that was strong" Said Kiba in awe. "Uh, thanks? Anyway, I got the bells, pretty cool eh?" I said as I shook the bells infront of their faces.

We all walked up to our sensei, he looked knocked out. "Think we should take him to a hospital?" Asked Shikamaru. "I think so, he looks pretty beat" Said Kiba, and with that I felt dizzy and fell to the ground, the last thing I heard was, the boys shout my name…

_I held the knife right infront of his chest and he started to laugh, "What's so funny?!" I yelled. "Foolish sister, I've already won" He said as the blood that leaked from his pink hair fell on my face._

"_Wha-what do you mean?!" I shouted angrily. "You did everything I told you too. You let your vengeance consume you. The things you loved, the friendships you could have had and the village you betrayed. Your hands are stained with the blood of your family and friends, I spared you because…_

_You,_

_Are,_

_Just,_

_Like,_

_Me._

"_No! Your wrong, I am nothing like you!" I yelled as I stabbed the sword into his chest, he smirked for the last time and his head fell, "Remember who you are Sakura…"_

"No!" I screamed in my sleep, I felt someone shake my shoulders, when I woke up my face met with Kiba's. I shrieked and rolled out of the bed and fell on the floor. "Kiba you idiot, you scared the poor girl" Said Shikamaru angrily.

"Are you trying to kill me Kiba?! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled angrily while I strangled Kiba mercilessly.

I finally stopped when Kiba fell to the floor, huffing for breath, I smiled and got up from the bed and asked, "Hey Shikamaru, where's sensei?". "He's in the bed over there" Replied Shikamaru while pointing to the bed opposite of me.

I walked over to the bed Sensei was sleeping in and shook his shoulders. "How long have I been knocked out?" I asked. " About two hours" Replied Kiba from the floor. "Hm, longer then usual" I muttered.

"What happened?" asked sensei sleepily. "Morning sensei, sleep well?" I asked sweetly. "Why can't you be nice with me Sakura-chan" Muttered Kiba sadly.

I only smiled at him and looked down at my clothes, I was dressed in this ugly white dress thing. "guys, if you don't mind I would like to change into my regular clothes, if you don't mind" I asked sweetly. They all nodded and left the room.

I un buttoned the white dress and put on my regular clothes, I sighed and left the room, Kiba and Shikamaru were waiting for me outside the room. "Hi guys, do you know what happened during the test? Did we pass?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we we're really lucky this time" Replied Shikamaru bluntly. "Oh, that's always nice to hear. I better get some lunch, do you guys want to come with me?".

The both nodded and we met up with sensei at the reception. "Hi sensei, we are getting some lunch. Want to come?" I asked nicely. He smiled and gave a nod.

Sensei led us to a small café, we sat down inside one of the booth-like seats. "Good day to you, how may I serve you?" Asked the waitress sweetly.

"I'll take a green tea ice cream and a green tea please" I said as I smiled sweetly. Everyone else ordered what they needed and we ate in peace. "So sensei, are we one of the three teams that has passed?" I asked curiously. "Yes, and since I am such a nice sensei, this will be my treat" He said happily.

We all said our thanks as each one of us left for home, Otaru-sensei was the first to leave. I waved him off and started to talk with the guys. "I'm going to train, any of you guys would like to join me?" I asked the both of them. They shook their heads, they were both busy. I nodded and left the boys by themselves.

I walked into the middle of the forest and walked up to the boulder I have spent so many years on. "My graduation, this was the day that I swore I would break you. Get ready" I muttered. I slipped on my black gloves and rushed towards the boulder I summoned almost half of my chakra into my fist until it hurt.

I slammed my fist into the boulder and it shattered, my winced as my fist made contact with the hard boulder. I removed the glove carefully from my bleeding hand, I winced as the removed the bandages.

I sighed at my bloody hand, I threw the blood stained bandages on the floor and wrapped new ones on my hand.

I stared at the pieces of the broken boulder that lay on the grassy floor, I smiled. I had finally finished my goal, looks like I need a new one.

Maybe, I need a rival….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Character Speak !!**

_Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive, in stark contrast to his teammates Sakura and Shikamaru, and can be prone to making mistakes when he is agitated in battle. The fact that he enjoys the company of combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent indicates that he's willing to risk his life for a mission. He deeply cares for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he's very close to his older sister, Hana Inuzuka, and remains fiercely loyal to the Inuzuka clan._

_Kiba often argues with Shikamaru over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Shikamaru advises caution. Kiba often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shikamaru's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. It seems as if there was a contest for the leadership of Team 6._


	3. Chapter 2: Mission to the Bird Country !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ai !? A Sweet Poison !!**

Love !? A Sweet Poison !!

_**Sweet Sweet Love Star**_

**Summary:** Sakura was born with a curse, a curse that will destroy friendship, family and most important of all, **love**. Will she survive for long, and more importantly, **how**?

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

_Scene Change_

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts / Dream _

Words: 3,379

Pages: 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap)**

I stared at the pieces of the broken boulder that lay on the grassy floor, I smiled. I had finally finished my goal, looks like I need a new one.

Maybe, I need a rival….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A rival, now where can I find one of those?"

I gave up, I'll think about it some other time. I walked back too my apartment and changed into my prayer uniform.

I did this every Sunday, I visited the K.I.A. of Konoha. This is where my brother was remembered, he was killed on a mission seven years ago, I remember the last time I saw him….

"_Sakura, I'm leaving for a mission today. I'll be back about next week, I'll see you later!" Yelled Ichigo as he was standing infront of the open door. I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Ichigo-niisan, look what I made you. Do you like it?" I asked as I handed him a red moon, encrusted with rubies._

"_You really made this? It looks really good, I never knew you could do such things. I love it" Said Ichigo as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed and gave him one last hug before he left._

_I smiled and waved him off, "Good bye Ichigo-niisan!"_

_Two months later he was reported dead, they found the necklace I gave him in the middle of the forest and returned it too me. I always thought it was my fault, maybe the necklace was bad luck._

_From that day on I visited every week, praying for his safety and return. I lit candles and made a dance up, I thought if I did this the gods will let him return to me._

I walked into the survival training area, this is where the memorial stone was placed. By the time I got there I saw a man dressed in a Konohagakure Jounin uniform and had spiky silver hair.

I walked up to the stone and smiled at him, then at the stone. I sighed and placed the incense sticks next too the stone. I sat down, clasped my hands together and sat on my knees.

I closed my eyes and started to pray, I muttered words of Japanese and lit the incense sticks. I got up and made the hand seal of the ram and I cast a jutsu. The memorial stone was surrounded in with a pale blue mist, but slowly died down after a while. I smiled and left the memorial stone.

The man looked at me curiously and then got back to standing infront of the stone.

While I was walking back there was not many people in the district, that's weird. I kept walking until I almost fainted with shock.

My apartment was on fire! I immediately rushed towards the burning building, I stared helplessly as it fell too the ground, in rubble and ash. I sighed, well there goes my life.

I sighed again; well I have no money, no food and no clothes, except the ones on my back. I sighed again, I knew I should have got insurance, but I'm only 12, what can I do? Well I'd better get a place to stay, it was late at night and it started to rain.

I was soaked, and had no place to say, I could so easily freak out, but I'm not; funny how it works like that. I sighed once again, I had to think about who I can stay with; well I can't stay with Naruto, his apartment is too small and I don't want to burden him, there's Hinata, but she has a huge family and I don't want to burden her either….

"It's too hard!!" I yelled angrily. People stared at me and I only smiled sheepishly, "What's too hard Sakura?". I turned around and I was faced with Shikamaru.

"Oh, it's just my apartment burnt down" I said bluntly. "Well, that's a drag, do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked blankly. I shook my head sadly, "Well you could live with my family, I am sure they won't mind."

I looked at him with shock, "Wh-what? Are you sure I won't burden you and I don't have any money to give you" I said sadly. "Sakura, don't worry about it. My parents won't mind." He replied bluntly.

I smiled as he led me off to his house. When I saw the deer's that were infront of his house I immediately ran up to them and patted them on the head. Shikamaru smiled and we slid opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello there! Are you Shikamaru's girlfriend?" Asked a woman with brown hair in her mid thirties. I immediately blushed as she held my hands and talked about marriage and babies, "She's not my girlfriend mom, her apartment burnt down and she doesn't have a place to stay." Explained Shikamaru.

His mom sighed and left the room, I smiled as he led me up to his room. "You could sleep on this futon. Sorry but we don't have an extra room" Explained Shikamaru pointing to the futon

"Shikamaru-kun, can I use your shower?" I asked bashfully. "First door on the left" Replied Shikamaru. I smiled and thanked him.

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, before I was going to take off my clothes I hard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Shikamaru's mom, "I am sorry, I hope you don't mind me using your bathroom" I said sheepishly.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry about it! I just bought in some clothes for you borrow, and call me Yoshiro" Said Yoshiro as she handed me some clothes. I thanked her and shut the door.

I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower, I turned on the water and took a nice long shower, I had a very long day after all. When I finished I turned off the water and hopped out. I dressed in the clothes that Yoshiro gave me, a very baggy shirt and tight shorts.

I brushed my hair and folded my clothes. I walked out the bathroom and bumped into someone, "Oh, I am sorry" I said while smiling, "You must be Shikamaru's new girlfriend?" Asked the man, he looked like Shikamaru, but much taller and had scars across his face.

"Uh, sorry but I'm not" I replied sheepishly. He only nodded and walked into another room, I sighed and walked back into Shikamaru's room. He was asleep in his bed so I decided not to disturb him.

_Nara Household, Monday 4.30am_

I woke up early to do some things around the house, I had to repay Shikamaru for his hospitality. When I woke up I took a quick shower and got ready for cleaning. I got a damp rag and cleaned the windows. I also picked up all the garbage on the floor and washed my clothes in the river.

By the time I got back it was about 6.00 am and Shikamaru's family was in the kitchen eating breakfast. I smiled and greeted them, I sat down next to Shikamaru as his mom served me some orange juice. I thanked her and sat down quietly while Shikamaru's family talked to each other.

"Sakura, it's 7.00am. We should get to training." Said Shikamaru bluntly, I smiled and said goodbye to Shikamaru's family.

Me and Shikamaru started to walk to the training grounds, until he finally spoke up. "Hey Sakura, uh thanks for cleaning my room for me" He said shyly as he blushed. I smiled and said no problem.

Me and Shikamaru walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the training grounds. Me and Shikamaru waved at Kiba, Shikamaru trailed behind me when he tripped on a root.

"Auh!"

"Aiyh!"

Shikamaru fell on top of me and suddenly there was a poof. When the smoke cleared Shikamaru laying down onto a medium sized tiger.

"What the?!"

"Sakura?!"

"Oh no…"

"Sakura?! Is that you?" Asked Kiba horrified. Shikamaru got off me (the tiger) and sighed, "This better not be a trick Sakura, release the jutsu" Said Shikamaru bluntly.

I sighed, "I hoped you guys wouldn't find out about this, I guess I have to explain. I am a jinchuuriki, and my bijuu is the six tailed tiger; Rokubi. Whenever I am hugged by the opposite sex, under a great deal of stress or my body is weak I transform to that animal of what my bijuu is, this only happens to the bijuus with an even number of tails, not to the ones with an odd number." I explained sadly.

They both stared at me in awe, "So, do you stay like this forever?" Asked Kiba. "Of course not, I'll change back eventually, but –

'Poof!!'

"I'm naked." The smoke clouded my privates, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't look while I changed" I said as I waved them off. I changed back into my regular clothes and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Guys, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. If you do I'd be forced to erase your memory and anyone's who has heard of this." I said holding my hand up.

"Heard of what?"

I turned around to be faced with Otaru-sensei, he smiled at us. "Uh, nothing!" Said Kiba sheepishly. He looked at us weirdly, "Well anyway, we have our first mission today, so meet me at the Hokage's tower" And with that he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Well, we'd better get going" I said happily as we walked down the path to the Hokage's tower. Kiba and Shikamaru started to talk be between them, "What are you two girls whispering about?" I asked sarcastically.

They just both shook their head and I looked at them weirdly, but I ignored it. We continued to walk to the Hokage's tower in a comfortable silence.

When we reached the tower we met up with Otaru-sensei, he led us into this room with the Hokage, Iruka-sensei and some of the other council members.

"Okay, here is your mission for today. Pick up all the garbage from the Kohaku River, when you are finished report back." Said the Hokage; Sarutobi, as he handed Otaru-sensei a scroll.

I sighed, what a lousy mission. We should do something more dangerous, like an assassination or something. I sighed and picked up all the garbage from the river, Kiba started to show off by standing next to the waterfall, I sighed. What an idiot.

Kiba kept on showing off until he lost his balance and fell off, Shikamaru was next tom him and quickly jumped down after them. I stood close to the edge of the waterfall and cast some hand seals, "Shokubutsu ei no jutsu!"

A vines quickly grew down the waterfall and wrapped itself around Shikamaru's leg, who was holding onto Kiba's leg. The vine pulled it self up until Kiba and Shikamaru were back onto the ground.

"Kiba you idiot, stop showing off and do some work" Said Shikamaru darkly. I nodded and smiled at them, Otaru-sensei only shook his head. We continued to pick up all the garbage until there was none left.

"Okay kiddies, time to report back to the Hokage" Said Otaru-sensei as he puffed away in a cloud of black smoke. I sighed, I was too lazy to walk so I said, "I'll meet you there guys" And then poof, I was gone in a puff of white smoke.

They sighed as I disappeared. When I got to the Hokage's tower I sat down at the entrance and waited for the boys to arrive. I saw them approaching me and I waved to them, 'Hey guys!" I yelled.

They waved back at me and we walked into the tower and met up with Otaru-sensei. We all got money for our good deeds, and now for our net mission.

Walking dogs, fun; right?

When we were given the **twenty** dogs they all barked at me furiously I tried to control my animal instinct; and I succeeded. I made a quick hand seal, "Ikimono shinkan no jutsu" I whispered.

The dogs silenced and we took them outside; ready to be walked. We all took five dogs each, just to be fair, everyone gave Kiba the biggest dogs, well he is good with dogs after all.

A couple of hours had passed and it was time to report back to the Hokage. We did the same routine every day; wake up, train, mission, misson, go home, sleep.

_Hokage Tower, Monday 8.00am_

Well until about a week later when we were finally offered a C ranked mission, looks like Kiba's complaining finally paid off. The Hokage told us to guide a merchant to Bird Village, Tori no Kuni. Finally something worth for a ninja to do, me and Shikamaru were relived, but didn't show it.

When the merchant walked in we stared at him curiously, he wore a black cloak and had the hood up so we couldn't see his face, I looked at him suspiciously. This guy lead us off to a trap and kill us, but I am sure we can handle him.

"Okay off you go!" Said Iruka as he waved us off, Otaru-sensei told us too go pack some things for a week, that's how the mission would take. I bought a backpack that I borrowed from Shikamaru and clothes that would last a week, I also brought many shinobi weapons and scrolls, just in case.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and waited for Shikamaru at the front door, his mom kissed him on the cheek and hugged him many times before he left. I giggled as I saw this, when his mom finally stopped we left to meet up at the Konoha gates.

"Good morning guys" Greeted Kiba, I smiled and looked at out client, still as shady as ever. We waited for about half an hour until sensei finally showed up. "Took you long enough" Muttered Shikamaru.

Otaru-sensei ignored him and we got ready for out journey to the Bird Country; Tori no Kuni. We have been walking for about two hours, with complete silence. I could feel the presence of another shinobi, I stopped in my tracks and looked to my left, the bushes rustled, probably just a rabbit or something.

Everyone looked at me and Shikamaru asked, "What's wrong Sakura?" I shook my head, "Nothing". I continued to walk with the rest if the group in complete silence, well until 17 minutes later; yeah I counted.

Four black cloaked ninja fell from the sky and surrounded us, I sighed. "I really hoped we wouldn't have to fight" I muttered, annoyed. "Everyone, protect the client!' Yelled Otaru-sensei. We nodded and surrounded the client, battle stances ready, two of the ninja ran towards us, I looked at the client and he nodded.

I smiled at him and then rushed towards the ninjas, "Kuro kage kiri no jutsu!" I yelled as a thick dark mist surrounded the ninjas, "Protect the client, I'll take care of them" I yelled at Kiba and Shikamaru, they both nodded and blocked weapons they flew towards the client.

I ran into the mist and summoned two red scimitars, I slashed blindly into the mist and stopped when I heard their screams of pain, I heard too thunds and stopped, they're probably dead by now.

I sighed as the mist cleared, Otaru-sensei tied the ninja he was fighting too a tree and was probably interrogating them. Kiba and Shikamaru walked up to me and looked at the dead bodies, "Wow, you really go all out when fighting" Muttered Kiba. I only smiled at him.

When Otaru-sensei finally finished talking to the ninjas he sliced their throats with a kunai, the client remained silent for the rest of the trip. We almost arrived at the Bird Country until we were attacked, again.

"Come on, another fight? This is getting annoying" Muttered Shikamaru. "get used to it, this is what being a ninja is all about, killing and more killing" I said as I smirked deviously.

A thick mist surrounded us, I made a hand seal and muttered, "Eye of the tiger". My eyes turned yellow and I could see clearly through the mist, I looked up at one of the trees and there stood a man standing on his large sword that was pierced into the tree.

"Sensei! In the tree infront of us!" I yelled. He nodded and cast a jutsu that made the mist fade away. I smiled a I looked up in the tree and he was gone, well that's always nice too see.

I felt a chakra source behind me and I quickly turned around, it was not there anymore. I sighed, these eyes are throwing me all off, I turned them off and saw that the group had began moving again. I quickly followed them.

"_That girl, she is different from the others, don't you think?"_

"_Very different, master"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Character Speak !!**

**Name:** Sakura Haruno.

**Nickname/s:** Haru, Ichi.

**Aliases:** Dakushi Haruno.

**Gender:** Female.

**Age:** 12.

**Height: **150.1 cm

**Weight: **32.9 kg

**Affiliation: **Yuki no Kuni and Konohakure no Sato.

**Blood type**: O.

**D.O.B:** 28 March.

**Occupation:** Kunochi/ Street performer/ Jeweler

**Family:**

**Mother:** Asuka Haruno; deceased

**Father:** Toshiro Haruno; deceased

**Brother:** Ichigo Haruno

**Brother:** Daku Haruno

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Name:** Shikamaru Nara

**Nickname:** Shika

**Aliases:** none.

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12

**Height: **152.1 cm

**Weight: **42.9 kg

**Affiliation: **Konohakure no Sato.

**Blood type**: AB.

**D.O.B:** 22 September

**Occupation:** Ninja/ Part-time Apothecary (Makes medicine out of deer antlers)

**Family:**

**Mother:** Yoshino Nara

**Father:** Shikaku Nara

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Nickname:** none

**Aliases:** none.

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12

**Height: **152.5cm

**Weight: **44.7kg

**D.O.B:** 7 July

**Occupation:** Ninja/ Part time veterinarian

**Family:**

**Mother:** Tsume Inuzuka

**Sister:** Hana Inuzuka

**Companion: **Akamaru

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Name:** Otaru Mikami.

**Nickname:** none

**Aliases:** none.

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 24.

**Height: **186.5cm

**Weight: **65.7kg

**D.O.B:** 31 July

**Occupation:** Ninja/ Teacher

**Family:**

**Mother:** Suuna Mikami

**Father: **Ryuzaki Mikami

**Sister:** Kuna Mikami


End file.
